Catch Me If You Can
by Adobo-chan
Summary: Shifter!AU. A top model and a newbie photographer should have little in common other than opposing sides of the camera, but a game of cat-and-mouse has them seamlessly chasing after each other. HitsuKarin. IchiRuki.
1. Part One

**AN** : What should I be doing? Sleeping! What am I not doing? SLEEPING!

I'm sorry to everyone out there who might still be following me (you're still there, right?). I've been studying hard for my exams and I passed my first one so I'm just trying to chill and enjoy myself. I'm also in the hardest rotation of my internship so hopefully I'll be back with more writing in the upcoming months. Plus! There's going to be a holiday Secret Santa on tumblr so if you're free please sign up! Our wonderful _glowing blue_ will be our moderater and I'm super excited for the prompt she'll come up with.

Anyway, that's not why you guys are here. LOL I hope you enjoy the story. I'm still toying with the idea of smut here but this will only be maybe a 2- or 3-part story so your input would be appreciated. :)

 _Summary_ : Shifter!AU. A top model and a newbie photographer should have little uncommon other than opposing sides of the camera, but a game of cat-and-mouse has them seamlessly chasing after each other.

* * *

 _Part One_

 _Don't worry. You'll know it when you know it._

Such a vague answer, and at seven years old, Toushirou couldn't yet wrap his mind around it. But his mother's smiling face, aged from illness but still so bright in his memories, left him warm and restless. But how was he to know it when he didn't even know what _it_ was?

His elders claimed that finding a mate was supposed to be a once-in-a-lifetime emotion, one that burned through all reason and clarity and left only obsession in its wake. Some had even been driven to madness by it, an unlucky few repulsed when their lovers found out what made their loyalty so ardent. Not everyone could or wanted to understand the animal that slept beneath their skin, who would tread quietly one moment and roared ferociously the next.

But it made one thing certain: people were drawn to that magnetism, regardless if they understood it or not.

Because of it, women had been throwing themselves at him since he was barely out of adolescence. There was no pattern to them, just an undeniable attraction that made even the frailest creature chase after him with gusto. And just the same, men found that same aura a threat. Bullies pushed him around the playground until he learned to fight back, and eventually he was quietly feared for both his fighting prowess and stellar performance in academia. But it didn't matter when the female teachers simply cooed over him like he could do no wrong while the male ones bowed their heads to him in submission.

It made him spoiled and he knew it. Hitsugaya Toushirou could do no wrong, no one told him no, and so he took selfishly. He could sleep with a different woman every night—and occasionally did when the full moon approached—and negotiate in or around any dealing that came his way.

So it was no wonder when he turned to modeling when he turned twenty. He was scouted on the street after some simpering girl had attached herself to his side, whispering sweet obscenities as she slipped a hand into his back pocket and pressed her breasts into his arm. A beautiful woman approached him, strawberry blonde hair and enough cleavage to impress even him, as a pink scarf curled and wafted around her neck.

Despite his companion's jealous hissing, Hitsugaya felt compelled to take her proffered card, and even blushed when she winked over her shoulder and strolled away. Later on he'd find out it was her own animal speaking to him, a nubile cat with omega tendencies and who couldn't leave pretty faces alone (apparently she had a weakness for white hair and bright blue eyes, go figure).

So he signed on with her, shrugging when asked why he signed his life away and then wiped his hands on his slacks. It was neither nerves nor anxiety. It was a feeling akin to excitement and uncertainty, a goal that wouldn't simply be handed to him like everything else in his life.

But, alas, even that was a short-lived dream. Only two years into his career and he was at the top of his profession. Designers clamored for his attention, dressing him in their finest clothes and pulling him across the world for a chance to have him at their shows. The women came just as they always had, and the men backed down with a well-placed response, too scared to do anything but heel in his presence.

What a boring game, he would think to himself, a warm body wrapped around his own. Underneath the smell of sweat and their fucking, there was always the residual scent of his partner's essence. Sometimes the perfumes were so delicate they were drowned out until he was at the edges of sleep and he remembered he brought someone home. Other times the smell was thick, laced with reminders of other lovers and bad habits, and immediately he wanted them out. But no matter how sweet or sour they were, all he could think was that none of them were his.

* * *

Smoothing the edges of his coat, Toushirou let the stylist prattle on about his handsomeness. Her fingers were familiar weights against him, and he knew them more intimately than he probably should. But he decided against bedding her a second time, sensing the possessiveness in her gaze and touch and refusing to feed her fantasies. Matsumoto was right; he needed to avoid fucking the help. The brunette was good at what she did. It would be a shame to lose her because he'd needed to fill a little of the white noise.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous."

He grunted.

"A hello is the usual social cue for this, Hitsugaya-san. It's a wonder how the media hasn't found out about your horrible manners yet," Matsumoto chastised, strolling in as bright as a beam of sunlight. Beautiful and charismatic, sometimes he thought it was a shame she herself wasn't in front of the camera.

"I see you enough that your entrance didn't warrant one."

"Well now you've gone and hurt my feelings." Clucking her tongue at him, Rangiku tossed her hair over her shoulder and lowered a steely look beneath her long, long lashes.

"If you're married to Gin, I doubt there would be better training for verbal abuse than him." The mocking disdain almost made her smile but Matsumoto held it back.

"Leave my husband out of your shortcomings. It's not his fault you're a stodgy old man with a stick up his ass."

He murmured something inappropriate beneath his breath but deigned to let her have this round.

"Is there something you need?"

"Other than to bless you with my presence?" she spoke frankly, enough to make him roll his eyes before turning towards her. "Just wanted to brief you on your partner today."

"Isn't it a guy?" Usually only the women needed to be discussed beforehand. And that was mostly her giving him a warning about taking them home.

And he didn't—most of the time.

"Yes but he's not one the kind you should be messing with. Which I know you could do so don't even try to defend yourself," she interrupted, holding up a hand when he opened his mouth to comment. _Your alpha-ness won't work on me, kiddo._

Miffed, Toushirou found a seat and crossed his arms defensively. "So what about him?"

Rangiku gave the signal that had everyone filing out, no questions asked. They'd worked with the two so long that words weren't needed anymore at moments like these. The air turned tense and the earth almost quaked, as if two powers were going to go head-to-head.

When the door shuttered close, Rangiku's face straightened. "He's an alpha, like you."

That caught his attention. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. A well respected one, with a mate that would claw your eyes out if you look at her funny."

"And why would I do that?" He scrunched up his face, disgusted. There was no reason to fight for a woman who didn't want him. In fact, he liked them more because he could have a conversation without being propositioned. It was always a nice change of pace.

"Just sayin'. I know you don't have any interest in happily married mates but your reputation..."

"For the record, those women were unhappily married _humans_. I won't be held responsible for their marriages crumbling." He was hardly their first tryst. Women of means could have a string of lovers and were oftentimes better at hiding it than their male counterparts. He was just too high profile to get away with sneaking around for too long.

"But it doesn't really endear you to our kind, does it?"

"Our kind also find people who have tunnel vision as soon as they fall for each other. It's a completely different thing."

"Hmm, that's true."

Of course it was. He'd seen her with Gin enough times to know how true. "Is that all? Can I go out there now without getting punched in the face?" He stood, dusting himself off before stepping towards the exit.

"Just one last, _itty-bitty_ thing..."

Oh god, what was she hiding? "Out with it, Matsumoto."

"Okay, two things. One, your partner kind of just, well... found out he was a shifter."

Stunned silence met her smile.

"... What?" He wasn't formulating real thoughts anymore. "You mean... what?"

"Let's just say his parents were a little... ambivalent about sharing our lifestyle with their children."

"And who the hell was stupid enough to keep such a big secret from them?"

She shot him a pointed look. "Shiba Isshin, now Kurosaki Isshin. You know, the man you idolized as a kid."

Hitsugaya promptly choked on his tongue but found his voice soon enough. "I-I did not! I was... young! And impressionable! And...!"

"A little stupid?" Rangiku supplied, grinning broadly at him. "Oh come now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. A young pup with only a mother finding a father figure in a kind, if a bit flaky, alpha. It's a sweet story."

"Anyway," he continued, ignoring the heat brushing the back of his ears, "So now the kid knows. Then he should realize I'm no threat, right?"

"Oh yeah. He's definitely not worried about his mate. You know Rukia-chan, don't you?"

Knew her. Respected her. Feared her. Pretty much the only way to feel about the Kuchiki princess. "How could I not? Her brother and I have been friends for years now. There should be no problem."

"Well..." At least she had the good sense to look sheepish, twiddling her fingers as she bit out a smile, "that's the other thing..."

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Karin motioned to the assistant calling out to her about the position of the light. She gestured more to the right and was immediately called in another direction, someone asking if she'd like this background or another. Constantly she was bombarded with requests but she handled them like the seasoned pro she was. She might only be a senior in high school but she'd been holding a camera for as long as she could remember. And she was damned good at getting her shot.

She wondered if Ichi-nii was feeling as awkward as she hoped. Ever the overprotective big brother, he'd tried to forbade her from accepting her first job three years ago. It was a small thing, a photoshoot for a teen magazine, and she'd been working as an assistant long before they'd offered it to her. Just as the words fell from Ichigo's mouth she knew she was going to do it even if it killed her.

And now here she was, an up-and-coming photographer getting a steady stream of jobs while maintaining her near-perfect grades. Her brother could eat his heart out.

"Please call Hitsugaya-san out first," she ordered, not looking up from her camera as she fitted the lens. A thrill of excitement trailed up her spine. A rookie like her getting a chance to photograph one of the most beautiful faces in Japan, hell, maybe even the world, wasn't something to look down on. She was going to make the most of this.

A clamor of words echoed in the studio, bodies bowing as greetings were exchanged. Stealing a fortifying breath, Karin turned towards her newest subject, pasting on a smile that reeked of nervousness.

Draped in clothing that would've swallowed another man whole, Hitsugaya was perfectly primped and polished, to the point she wouldn't have been surprised if he'd just stepped off one of his many covers. A strike of jealousy curled through her at those long lashes framing eyes that glowed brighter in person than any picture she'd seen of him. The urge to capture his beauty—all of it, not just the superficial surface people fussed over—made her skin itch, as he came to a stop before her.

"Hitsugaya-san, welcome," she spoke clumsily, trying to get the words from her brain to her mouth in the right sequence. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kurosaki Karin, your photographer for today."

She bowed deep and then stood straight, realizing that the top of her head could barely brush his chin, that was how tall he was. Really, what were him and Ichigo eating as children? People weren't meant to be this big.

He looked at her straight then, up and down slowly, like he was measuring her worth, like he had the right to define her. Immediately the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, a quiet rage building in her gut, and she tried to gain some perspective. She was reading too far into it. Of course he'd look at her funny; she was a child commanding a small army of workers that were all well her senior. It wasn't the first time someone had condescended to her and it would hardly be the last.

Breathing deep, she tried to keep her composure. "I hope we have a good shoot. I'll do my best so I hope you'll do the same."

She turned away as she cringed, realizing too late that she ended on a confrontational note.

What was wrong with her? Wasn't she trying that new pacifist thing her family kept trying to force on her? But there was something in the way that Hitsugaya looked at her, sizing her up and deeming her unnecessary for anything more than a cursory glance. Karin didn't need a bunch of pretty boys with pedigrees to define her, but all the same, she wanted to drag him into step with her. It was the only way to harness that untapped potential of his.

His eyes followed her as she went to the crew behind the monitors, and they stayed on her as she leaned over and laughed at some comment by one of them. Just a sniff and Toushirou could tell there was something otherworldly about her but it was so weak he had to put in effort to sense it. Perhaps her mother's human blood had more pull than her father's, unlike her sibling. Just a whiff of the hallway and he smelled another male shifter and he felt his nerves unsettle.

And yet Toushirou was intrigued. She was no shrinking violet for a half-breed. The majority that he'd met were perilously weak to full bloods, bending over backwards to follow their commands, even if they were of a weaker breed or lineage. It was shameful to the point of embarrassment but he could partly understand. Their blood yearned to thicken its strength. To them, the means were worth the expense.

But not this girl.

And she was certainly a girl, Toushirou thought to himself, dragging himself away to make his way beneath the lights. She was a slight thing, not quite thin but athletic, someone who wasn't afraid of a little hard work. She was moderately pretty, he supposed, dark, straight hair and big, knowing eyes. He shouldn't compare her to his previous partners but he couldn't help it. He'd never met someone quite as sure of herself as this creature.

Her daunting words hung between them, seemingly innocent to their spectators but each of them had heard it loud and clear. She wanted something that no one else had been able to pull from him. She wanted him wholeheartedly, and with each click of her shutter she grew frustrated at his imposed control.

"Okay, let's take five." Raising a hand, everyone came to life again, voices crashing with the shuffling of steps and chairs.

Sighing, Karin made her way to the computer to look over the first round of shots. For the record, Toushirou was a damned good model. He exuded confidence like he breathed, his angles flawless to the point she wanted to mess his perfectly quaffed image with her aching hands. But he refused to offer more than a slight sheen in his eyes, a guarded expression in an otherwise expressive face.

"Ugh, what a waste..." she murmured to herself, stretching her arms high.

"What do you mean? I think they're really good," Hajime commented offhandedly. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either.

"It's just not what I had in mind," Karin grumbled, her fingers finding the pendant around her neck and playing with it instinctively. "It's just a little... I dunno, not what I want."

"Oh yeah, that's a great description. Why don't you critique the big shot model that he's not enough of 'what you want'?"

She laughed, moving to release the clasp on her necklace when she realized it had gotten tangled in her hair. "Yeah, he'd probably take that the wrong way."

"Well it's not like he's gonna touch a kid, so no worries about your chastity."

"Hey, my chastity is nobody's business, you perv," she chided, playfully punching her assistant in the shoulder as she pocketed the necklace and resumed her place in front of Toushirou.

He'd been restyled into a suit this time, and she had to admit that he was as fine a specimen of a man as one could find. Perfectly tailored lines and dark blues and blacks that played off his pristine skin. It was no wonder that women left their husbands for a night with him. She didn't really understand lust but if she looked long enough, maybe he'd make her.

A new scent dragged its way over to him, an insidious crawl that wrapped around his nose, and it took a second for Hitsugaya to regain his bearings.

"Where's that coming from?" he asked no one in particular but Matsumoto read the look in his eyes and it registered a second later. She stopped, recognizing the smell as an unmated female and a powerful one at that. But as she peered around the room, she recognized no one of consequence.

"Are you ready?" a steady voice asked, laced with a quiet command.

A warning purr entered Rangiku's mind, her animal immediately on its haunches in defense against this new predator. But the other female preened proudly, not the least bit threatened, and she realized that her opponent had no idea she was in any danger. It was either self-assurance or arrogance, but it was undeniably an alpha that sat in leisure among them.

Watching Hitsugaya with narrowed eyes, Kurosaki Karin was every inch her father's daughter, refusing to bow her head when he regarded her with renewed interest.

He tried not to inhale too deeply, almost afraid of the side effects of her heat on his already cloudy head. It was such an innocent scent but it crawled inside him, intrigued his wolf, and made him submit pathetically at her feet. In hindsight he should've known better than to underestimate Isshin's daughter.

"Hitsugaya-san? Is it okay to continue or do you need more time?" Karin interrupted his thoughts, her voice cutting the calm she'd leashed him with, and he almost smiled.

For god's sake, he was at the mercy of a child. "What did you do?"

Startled, he felt her animal take offense and slink its head away in irritation. However she handled it like business as usual and motioned for everyone to take a little while longer before setting her camera down carefully. He could see the pup in her pacing, biding its time impatiently, as she came over to him and tried to appear appeasing.

"Is there anything wrong? Are you not feeling well?" She completely ignored his question. Perhaps she didn't even know she was vulnerable.

Then again Karin had no idea what she was and so he tiptoed carefully. "I could ask the same of you. Did something happen?"

Her lips puckered, her bottom lip jutted just a little more, and it held more of his attention has it should have. Naked women have been less interesting than the look on her face, pensive and guarded and so sweet.

 _She's a child, you idiot_ , he chided himself and forced his eyes to hers.

"Is there a problem, Toushirou?" A newcomer entered their arena like a thief in the night.

A growl rumbled deep in his chest but he stamped it down, brushing off the impoliteness as if flicking dust from his expensive clothing. Uncouth but supposedly likable, Kurosaki Ichigo had gained a reputation as an actor long before he'd become a model. How they'd never ran into each other before now was a miracle.

But their meeting was turning out to be damned curse. "Hello, Kurosaki. It's nice to finally meet you."

He grunted, a noncommittal sound that was more gruffness than assent. As far as first impressions went, neither of them were scoring very well.

Karin interrupted then, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. "Ichi-nii, I said I'd call you when you were needed. So go to your dressing room and wait."

"And leave you with this guy?" A shrinking look was shot his way but Hitsugaya shot him an easy smile in return. "Like hell I will. I'll wait right here and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"And just what would he be trying, huh? There's literally more than a dozen people here. What do you think he's going to do to me?" _And why would he want to?_ Karin was neither blind nor deaf; she knew the kind of company a top model kept. Hell, she had a celebrity for an older brother.

He didn't say anything but both he and Hitusgaya knew what he meant. He could have her fixated on him, letting loose a pheromone that would have her panting after him like a dog in heat. She was as untried as they came, completely vulnerable to an experienced male's tricks, and thus fresh pickings without a companion to protect her.

That being said, Toushirou wasn't interested in unwilling partners. "Settle down, Kurosaki. Let me finish my set in peace. I promise nothing will happen to your sister."

For today, at least. He made no promises regarding the future.

Sensing the sincerity, Ichigo reluctantly backed down but not out. "I'll finish up and then come out. I won't be long." He turned towards his sister and gave her hair a playful ruffle. "Put your necklace back on while I'm gone. You know better than to take it off. You're forgetful enough to lose it."

"I won't!" Batting his hand away, Karin dug into her pockets and clenched her fist around the warm gold. She'd misplaced it more than a handful of times but she always found it. It was too precious to go missing for too long.

Ichigo ignored her, shooting a kind glance in her direction before he made his way back to his quarters.

"Your brother doesn't seem the type to have a sister complex," Hitsugaya started, pulling her attention back to him. "But I suppose everyone has their secrets."

"He does not, and if you want to keep your head on those shoulders of yours I'd suggest you change the subject," she tossed back haughtily.

The way his smile curved made his expression pleasant, as if he liked her more for her insults than her earlier professionalism. What a strange man. She'd have gotten chewed out if she did that to anyone else, even those models with far less popularity.

 _He's really odd, isn't he?_ Karin huffed, pulling her necklace out and wrapping it around her neck as usual. It was a gift from her mother when she'd turned thirteen and she hadn't gone a day without it since.

The addictive redolence disappeared as soon as the chain hit her skin. And while she certainly didn't notice, Toushirou found a growl surfacing into his throat, biting it back when he realized it was coming. That being said, he wasn't quite ready to let her go back to playing human, not when she was so close and looking at him with a distinct challenge in her eyes.

The voices and faces of the others faded into the background when Toushirou lifted a hand and wrapped it around the small, golden pendant across her chest. Her startled expression and the slight pick-up in her breathing had him wishing they were somewhere far more private and perhaps with far fewer clothes.

"Do you really need this? It's not as if it'll change the way you take pictures."

"It was a gift, one that I don't plan on letting anyone touch so easily," she pointed out, gripping his hand with a much smaller one. If she was trying to convince him to let go then she was going about it quite poorly.

"How about a deal then," he negotiated, loosening his grip only to adjust it so it came around hers. He felt the muscles in her hand jump but her face remained guarded.

He was really starting to like this girl. "If you take off this necklace for the rest of our session, I'll give you what you want."

The words were innocent enough but the way Hitsugaya delivered them made it sound like they were doing some illicit. The thought had her flushing from her neck up, and she could tell he noticed it when one side of his mouth lifted, obviously getting the reaction he wanted. It was reason enough to tell him off and with anyone else she would've shut him down immediately. But the thought of Hitsugaya at his best and knowing she was the one who brought it out in him had her closing the door on her pride and matching her pace to his.

He saw her answer before she could say a word. Soundlessly his fingers crept to the nape of her neck, unclasped the lock, and pulled it away from her. Immediately her hands followed after him, harried that he'd dare take something so precious.

Stepping away, he dropped the necklace into his pocket. "Insurance," he explained before turning on his heel and letting her aroma settle into his very bones. After all, even the most experienced hunter needed all the leverage he could get when he found worthy prey.

* * *

 **AN** : Well I hope that was worth the wait and you guys are enjoying it thus far. I'm writing a bunch of random things right now but I'm gonna make this story my top priority for now until my schedule stabilizes. So please leave a review behind if you liked it. ;)

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	2. Part Two

**AN** : After bedtime is the best time for writing... LOL I'm honestly amazed that this story got so many reviews. I thought it was just a weird idea but everyone kept saying how much they were enjoying it so I have to continue. And, because it got a much better response than I predicted, I'm going to 1) make it longer (3 parts will not be enough to capture everything I want so maybe 3-10 chapters?) and 2) yes, I'll definitely be doing smut. Haha. Not sure when I'm gonna toss that it but it'll be there... somewhere. So thank you guys for making all this worthwhile! :D

 _Thank you's for the last chapter:_

 **Guest** : Aww, thank you~!

 **t** **oo lazy to login** : I'm not sure who this is but I wonder what fic you're talking about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part too. :D

 **nureen** : I feel like there aren't enough supernatural HK stories. So I find that I must write them all. LMAO I'm glad you liked it so far!

 **came from tumblr** : Haha, I'm so glad my cross-posting is effective! Glad to hear you enjoyed the first part. I can only hope I live up to expectations.

 **Guest** : Aww, I hope you figured out your login info. :( Honestly, I've always liked the idea of werewolves/shifters but it's impossible to find good fic for them. I'm hoping I can change people's minds and it seems like it's working. Thank you for reading~

 **swirlmountin** : Yes, I have made someone's life! I feel so very, very proud. Haha. ;)

 **akeaname** : Thank you so much~

* * *

 _Part Two_

"God, how can one man be so fine?"

"Whurr't?" Face stuffed full of bread, she took the brunt of glares with puffed cheeks.

Slapping the magazine on her table, familiar green eyes looked up at her and she remembered everything vividly. So vividly her skin burned as she glanced down at his face but she hid it with a conscious swallow and shallow smile.

"Ah, you mean Hitsugaya-san?" She kept her voice light and airy but she sounded unnatural to her own ears. It seemed that she was as weak to him as any other woman, and that bothered her more than she cared to admit.

The pictorial had caused quite a stir after it was published and she was on the receiving end of both great admiration and equal anger. Karin wasn't sure what had been different about it, but her photos managed to showcase Hitsugaya with a shine to him that went beyond skin-deep. The way he'd looked at her through the camera then made her painfully aware of him, almost violated by the way his gaze seared into her. It was a wonder she could capture that fierceness as well as she had, but it was through no skill of hers that those pages had become a hit.

Sniffing, her friends were a bushel of envy. "Well duh. Who else can look that good? I'm still so jealous you're the one who took these!" Erika interjected, as she thumbed through the spread. "Not to mention your brother is super hot too."

Okay, she wasn't touching that comment with a ten-foot pole. "It was just a job. It's not that big of a deal..."

"Yeah, to you. But to us _normal people_ that's a freakin' fantasy. I mean, you even got to touch him and everything."

 _More like he touched me but I don't think saying that is gonna help the situation._ "He's not all that great, you know." And he wasn't. Just handsome and charismatic and all the things the tabloids said; a womanizing man with a hypnotic effect on anyone who was careless enough to catch his eye.

She thought she'd been safe looking at him through her camera, like a scientist dissecting a specimen through a microscope. She was supposed to have an objective, analytical interest in him, because she was a photographer chasing the perfect shot, not one of this overzealous fans.

But the second time he stood in front of her, her necklace infuriatingly tucked in his pocket, it was as if a switch had been flipped and the world blurred at the edges. It took everything she had to follow after him, fascinated by even the subtlest movements. It was as if he oozed desire and it overflowed, wrapping around her until she was nearly weak in the knees. And when it was all over, the coldness of her necklace was a stark contrast to the warm pressure of his fingers against her nape.

Shivering, she turned away from the conversation and reached for her PE jersey. She could always blame the chill on the cold outside, fall coming into season and making the leaves turn gold, scarlet, and brown, anything other than the real reason.

* * *

A smattering of curse words and the thud of paper against wood lifted her attention back to the room's other occupant. Sitting at the desk of her family's library, Rukia couldn't quite help the smile that tugged her lips as she watched a disgruntled Ichigo run a hand through his always-messy hair. It didn't take much to figure out what he was pothering over.

"Still not a fan of your latest spread?" she asked, deceptively light as she padded her way over to him. But instead of his face leering across the page, bleached hair and boldly handsome features were showcased. Even she had to admit that Hitsugaya Toushirou was a sight of beauty.

"That bastard needs to stay the hell away from my sister. Just who the fuck does he think he is?" Ichigo mumbled, pressing his face into a furled fist as he shot daggers at his sister's almost-suitor. If it wasn't for Hitsugaya's reputation, Rukia would have found the protectiveness adorable.

However, his promiscuous ways were hardly a joke. "You forget that he's not like you. His mother didn't protect him from the follies that come with being a young, attractive alpha so he's been given everything he never needed since he was born."

"So? That doesn't explain why he wants Karin so badly."

The words were stuck on her lips. She knew Ichigo was still rather new to this life, having been paraded around as human until he reached twenty years old. By then he'd met Rukia and she remembered being confused by his quiet, steady attention.

As an eligible female with a strong family to match, it was a first to be chased after so subtly when all her life she'd dealt with pompous, ignorant fools. And while Ichigo had his shortcomings, being too forward in his affection was not one of them. He was a man who kept the most important things close to his heart. And if he could, he would lock both of his sisters there and throw away the key.

"I think you know why he wants to see her again," she spoke fondly, tussling his hair in hope of relieving him of his frown, "Just as I know why you keep intercepting him before he can get to her."

"I don't trust him."

"I doubt you'd trust anyone with Karin-chan's heart, let alone a man of Hitsugaya's... distinction." Wincing, she knew she should have found a better word but the killing intent was rolling off her lover's form so tangibly that she hadn't been sure what else to say.

Well, when in doubt she found that feminine wiles tended to calm a man's heart fine.

Sliding between Ichigo and the table, Rukia made a show of straddling his legs, making sure to pull up the hem of her dress to show off milky skin and toned muscle. She could feel his gaze on her, the one that enjoyed undressing her in crowded rooms and private dinners. It made her feel powerful, wanted, loved. It was also the reason why she would support Ichigo and his near-obsession with keeping Hitsugaya's advances at bay, even if she didn't understand it. Because, she thought as she tilted his chin up and pressed the slightest kiss against his mouth, that was what a good mate did, and she was nothing if not a good mate.

* * *

Sitting on the settee of her office, Matsumoto was finding herself oddly entertained and delighted as her eyes tracked the restless form. Hitsugaya was, for all tense and purposes, a predator looking his patience, combing his hands through his hair, eyes flashing as they revealed his every thought. And while there could certainly be any number of things on his mind she had a good idea just what occupied so much of his time as of late.

It was a good thing she was well acquainted with the Kuchiki family, Rukia in particular. It hadn't been too difficult to corner her and get the low-down on her fiance's sister. If anyone asked, Rukia fought against Matsumoto's machinations but, alas, her iron-strong will was broken by skillful coaxing and probing.

In reality, all it took was a free cup of coffee and plate of biscotti to ger her talking but Ichigo wouldn't want to hear his family's secrets being sold so cheaply. It was a good thing the brunette had her man strung so tightly around her pinky and only slightly a wonder that he could function without her.

"So I've heard that you're being—what is it that kids are calling it these days? … Oh yes, 'cock-blocked' by Kurosaki Ichigo," Rangiku began innocently, smiling when Hitsugaya came to an abrupt halt only to send her a severe look. "Somehow I'm impressed that a man who doesn't know as much about our kind is managing to put even one of our best hunters in a corner."

"Please don't look so amused. It's literally killing me," he grunted aggravatedly. He found a seat on the couch but his discontent was apparent. "If I'd known he was going to be this much of a problem I would have challenged him outright that first day."

"And risk scaring Karin-chan off?" Sounded like a horrible idea and the rise of a perfectly manicured brow let him know it.

"She'll have to learn of us eventually. Why not now?"

"Don't you mean, why not with you?"

He shrugged immodestly. "If I can provide both education and protection, then why should I not offer them?"

"Well, besides the fact that she's completely innocent, ignorant about us, and your intentions are hardly pure? Oh, wait, I'm supposed to be defending you, aren't I?"

He glared but deftly kept his mouth shut.

Giggling, Matsumoto tossed her locks over one shoulder as her teeth peeked between her lips. "Karin-chan is young and has plenty of time before she hits twenty. Can you really not wait for her? After all, her parents chose this path for her. We should respect that."

Although it'd been more than a decade since he last saw Shiba-san, Hitsugaya had an idea why he was reluctant to share the truth with his children. Offspring of strong breeds and humans were rare, novelties if you will, and thus highly desirable. The fact that his wife was able to have three children meant their genetics were very compatible with their kind, a trait that made them especially coveted by full-bloods. The stronger the shifter's genes, the lower the rates of conception.

What he didn't fully understand was that pendant that masked Karin's scent so well. If he wasn't exceptionally close, he'd hardly be able to find her animal's scent even if she was the only person in the room. Certainly an effective way to keep others out but just how did it work?

"I'm not afraid of waiting." A partial lie but he continued on before she could call him out on it. "I'm afraid that others will realize what I have and attempt to claim her for themselves." A seriousness permeated through the room but the meaning wasn't lost on Rangiku.

There would always be those unscrupulous of their species who would take a mate without the other's consent. If it meant bearing strong children, there was no telling what a weaker breed might do and she would never wish such a fate on anyone.

"As long as she keeps that necklace on she's safe. From both them and you," Matsumoto pointed out, rarely dismissive but this time determinedly so. As little as she knew about the Kurosaki family, she certainly empathized with their cause.

"Is that a warning?" Toushirou inquired, voice an octave deeper and melded around his usual persuasion. And though she didn't bow her head, she did turn away to compose herself.

"No, it's a statement. Karin-chan will be safe as long as she can grow up normally. And if she's not able to, then and _only then_ should you intervene. Trying to insert yourself into her life this early and without cause will only drive her away and you want to do everything in your power to stay in her good graces."

The words were not unkind but firm, enough so that he opted not to answer. She was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Karin needed normalcy and kindness, neither of which he was sure he could offer. The compulsion to touch her, tease her, make her look at him with challenge in her gaze was too strong. He wanted her in every way possible, and that was terrifying even for him.

So he would wait, just as what Ichigo and Isshin would want. But he would not be so compliant as to disappear completely.

* * *

Graduation was fast approaching and Karin found herself too busy with school to do much else than glance at her camera longingly. Her exams were over, her application already accepted, and her high school life was quickly falling into dusk.

After being accepted to a nearby university, she'd been excited to check out the campus. Not too many people had opted for her school as it had a science program that made it nearly impossible to get into. Although a secret love affair, Karin was considering research for her career path. It'd surprised her family, except her mother who had an inkling that there was more to her daughter's interest in biology than just exceptional grades.

Luckily, her university was within commuting distance and since she had some time, she decided to check out the campus on her own. None of her friends had followed her, deciding on less difficult courses or forgoing college completely. With her background she could have done the same but she wasn't sure if photography was for her. As much as Karin loved the art form she was in the mood for a new challenge.

The cool bite of winter clung to the air, not quite willing to let spring in as it stung her face and fingertips. Standing at the gates and looking in, she felt oddly small and intimidated for once in her life. She didn't like the feeling much.

 _Relax. What're they gonna do? You're starting here in a few weeks anyway_ , she told herself. With a fortifying breath, she made her way inside, taking admiring looks at the barren trees and snowed-over buildings, not even noticing the curious eyes that followed after her.

The need to catalog every inch of this place made her fingers itch and she reached for her phone instinctively. While her camera's resolution was nowhere near her usual standard it would have to do. Besides, the lovely brick walls and symmetric designs could be appreciated no matter what the pixelation.

She got carried away as she usually did when her mind wandered. She ended up deep in the belly of the school and suddenly realized she was lost. It wouldn't be hard to find her way out but she'd wanted to check out the library and open field and wasn't so sure she'd be able to with the time she had left.

Clucking her tongue, Karin stuffed her phone back in her pocket and made her way around arbitrarily. She'd find what she needed whenever it decided to pop up so until then she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet of the university.

"Is that you, Kurosaki?"

 _Well, there goes that plan._ Pasting on a polite smile, Karin turned towards the voice and immediately her face drooped into shock at who she saw.

Wrapped up in a brown fleece jacket and green scarf was Hitsugaya. He looked relaxed as ever, a light frown perpetually marring his face and a set of black frames resting on his nose. She'd had no idea he worse glasses and was immediately taken in by them; his image changed when he wore them. She wouldn't call him approachable. No, that was giving the spectacles too much credit. However, his features looked less harsh, maybe because they covered that ungodly bone structure. But even at his most casual, Hitsugaya was still a sight to behold.

He stepped towards her and reflexively she took a few back. Surprised, both of them came to an abrupt stop, gazing at each other wonderingly but for completely different reasons. While Karin wasn't sure what had made her retreat, Hitsugaya knew that he was the cause.

 _Be patient. Be calm. She's reacting on instinct._ If only he could.

She was smaller than he remembered, or perhaps it was the fact that she was covered head-to-toe to fight off the cold. Just barely average height and so young looking, any of his friends would've laughed if they found out that this was the girl he was going to take as his mate (and he would, mark his words). He'd been linked to glamorous models, gorgeous talents, and even a few illicit tangles with rich, powerful women, but this challenging, infuriating, and adorable little high schooler was going to be the one he chose. It was almost laughable.

"And just was it so funny?" Karin asked, miffed at the slight twitch of his lips. Her beanie was pulled on so tight that it nearly obstructed her view. He had to really look at her to see if she was glaring at him or not.

She was. "Nothing. I'm just surprised to see you here."

"I'll be coming here starting in spring. If anyone should be surprised, shouldn't it be me?"

A delighted smile crossed his face and immediately she regretted telling him. "Well that's a coincidence. This is my alma mater."

"Fuck." She lacked words but she doubted there was any better response.

Amused, Toushirou crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her with a familiarity that rubbed her the wrong way. "Have you had a tour yet? If you're free, I'm available."

A brief look of horror crossed her face and she wasn't sure she was quick enough to control it. "N-no! That's... that's okay, I'm... I'm going around by myself and I-I'd... _hate_ for you to, um, go outta your way to help me. Y'know, considering how busy you are."

"But I'm not busy."

"No, I'm fairly sure you are." Was this guy not taking the hint? She didn't want to be within ten feet of him, let alone stuck next to him for who-knows-how-long.

"And I'm pretty sure you're wrong."

"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Sighing, she felt the wind nip at her exposed cheeks and immediately wanted to be indoors. And alone. Very alone. "I. Don't. Want. Your. Help."

"Then I'll rephrase my question." Taking a few steps closer, he was glad to see she hadn't backed away but the look of a caged animal was still reflecting back at him. One day it wouldn't be there, he told himself as he waived the slight to his pride. "You're going to let me show around the campus and then I'm going to make sure you get home safely."

"Get home safe? With you?"

He heard her skepticism loud and clear. "I won't touch you if that's what you're afraid of. I'm not so uncivilized that I'd lay my hands on a minor." Unless she wanted him to then he might make an exception.

"Oh please, don't joke. There's no way in hell you'd touch me," Karin nearly laughed, rolling her eyes before beaming up at him. "You have no interest in me, which suits me just fine. I'm talking about how you plan to ride the subway when your face is plastered across half of it."

Taken aback, Toushirou wasn't sure how to respond. Although he was supposed to play the role of good-natured acquaintance he didn't think she would go as far as to say they were incompatible. It wasn't an outright declaration but the implication stood, and a part of his resolved crumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, trailing after her when she made her way towards one of the buildings. Her moods switched easily, he found, showing uncertainty one second and laughing the next. He truly didn't understand women.

"By what?" Opening the doors, she knew that this was the post-graduates' research building. It wasn't meant for her but as long as no one caught them then there was no harm walking around.

"That I have no interest in you."

"Seems pretty self-explanatory to me," Karin shrugged, feeling overly heated now that they were indoors. Her jacket was now too thick and her sweater too bulky. She began to remove them, bundling them in her arms as they made their way up a flight of stairs.

"And how could you possibly know that if you've never asked?" A dull sound of offense underlined his words but she paid them no heed. Even if he did have some small curiosity about her, she wasn't going to let herself believe it was anything more than the way one found a puppy interesting. Cute and good for companionship but not much else.

"And how could I know if you've never shown any?"

He scoffed. "What the hell do you think me being here is? That I follow around every strange girl that crosses my path?"

"Well if one listens to rumors then yeah, maybe."

Before Toushirou could open his mouth and shut down her misconception, a figure approached them from the other side of the hall. The hairs on his neck stood, beckoned by the lazy slink of a male cat who had no qualms about letting down his hair. His own wolf grumbled deep in its chest, nearly spitting when their eyes met and the other smirked carelessly.

"Well lookie here. Seems like the big-shot model's got some major time on his hands if he's wanderin' 'round here. What, get fired from all your jobs?"

"Hello, Jaguerjaquez. Surprised to see you're still in the program, let alone here to do some actual work," Hitsugaya replied coldly. Instinctively he stepped in front of Karin, who was regarding the exchange with growing interest.

"Not all o' us can live off our pretty faces." A smile made up of sharpened teeth and glaring blue eyes transformed his face. Certainly he wasn't as pretty as Hitsugaya but Karin could see a certain appeal to the man. He had attractive angles and a bad boy vibe. In fact, the more she looked at him, the more interesting he became.

Sensing her stare, he directed a glance at her and began to frown. "What's this? Yer celebrity friends got boring so you're pickin' up kids now? You've fallen far, huh, Hitsugaya?"

He let out a mean cackle, and sure enough Toushirou felt himself rise to the taunt. Grimmjow Jaquerjaquez was a loner by nature but with alpha tendencies that stirred up conflict wherever he went. It made the building feel very small on the few occasions they were both in it.

Hitsugaya didn't comment, not liking the shit-eating grin or the expectancy in his stance. It would be best to get Karin out of there before Grimmjow figured out what she was. He knew the necklace was still secured around her neck but the warmth of the building and her clothing meant she was producing more sweat and thus more pheromones. He wasn't in the mood to have another male sniffing around his mate, regardless if she knew it yet or not.

Unfortunately, he forgot that Karin didn't understand restraint.

"Okay, first, there's nothing going on between me and this guy so people need to chill out," Karin spat, coming out from behind Toushirou. "Second, you sure got a big mouth for someone who literally walked in thirty seconds ago. What kind of history do you two have? Did he steal your girlfriend? Did you steal his? Hell, maybe you _were_ his girlfriend, I don't know—"

"Kurosaki!"

"—And third, what is the fastest way out because I can't stand it when there's so much male ego in one place that it's practically suffocating!"

"For someone so little you talk a lot'a shit," Grimmjow sneered, approaching as he glared her down. Even from a distance he could feel the soft rumble of a jaguar's anger pulsing through the air as if ready to pounce. If Karin had the instincts—or at least, a normally developed sense of fear—she'd have spun around and ran straight for the door. But she regarded him with steadiness Toushirou was proud of, outweighed only by his intense need to strangle her himself.

When Jaquerjaquez leaned down and promptly invaded her space, Toushirou sent out a warning of his own, a bark and invisible snap of his teeth to ward off the nuisance. But his opponent wasn't looking at him. Instead he was engrossed by the little halfing who didn't even reach his shoulder and carried a coat that looked as large as she was. It was only a split second but Hitsugaya saw the exact moment when Grimmjow realized just what made this girl so fearless and the triumph in his eyes was too much to bear.

 _Dammit, I let him stay too close for too long_ , Hitsugaya berated himself, as he placed himself between Karin and her new predator with an icy sneer.

If he was at all intimidated, Grimmmjow hid it well. "Now you've got somethin' interesting there, don't ya, Hitsugaya? No wonder yer lettin' off all that hostility. You want her all to yourself."

"Right now all I want is for you to stay the hell away, Jageurjaquez," Toushirou commanded, a soft, soothing sound laced with authority. Unfortunately it only worked on weaker species and lower ranks, two things that Grimmjow was not.

Eyeing Karin's confused face, the blue-haired menace chuckled darkly. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight. Too young, needs some time to ripen." Turning on his heel, he didn't look back but didn't need to to know that the other was still glowering at him. "When she gets a little older I'll check in again."

Possessiveness coursed through him and it took nearly everything he had to not race over and tear the shifter limb from limb. But Karin was staring between them strangely, unsure of what just transpired but holding off on questions. Thankfully she didn't seem too curious as to decipher what Grimmjow meant. Just as well. In less than two years she would be an adult who could make her own choices, but in that time he wasn't taking any chances that she might pick someone else over him.

"I know you probably won't want to hear this," Karin started while they made their way past a few laboratories.

"Then please, Kurosaki, spare me."

"Well technically it doesn't concern you so I'm just gonna say it anyway," she continued on, pretending she didn't hear him. He opened the door to a small office, purposefully not stating that it was his. He wasn't quite ready to have her know why he was on campus or that she'd be seeing him over the next year or so. The element of surprise was a necessary one in a game like theirs.

He sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

Pausing, she had the good sense to think about her words, but not enough to stop herself from saying them. "Do you think that Jaguerjaquez guy would consider modelling for me?"

Immediately his vision turned red, his head swimming in anger so quickly that he felt his canines elongate before he could stop them. As if he'd let that bastard near her for any amount of time, all of her focus on him and that damned camera she worshiped. Grimmjow could unravel her defenses in an instant if he chose to. The image of him and Karin together, his arm wrapped around her and her little frame beneath his towering one, had his heart bounding in his chest.

"Karin."

This time, the voice he spoke with was soft, a liquidated order that he'd intentionally diluted to prevent her instincts from rejecting him. The minute he tried to command her to do something, anything, her own beast would awaken and preen, refusing his will for the sake of its pride. Stubborn creatures, the both of them, but she would hardly be worth the chase if the prize wasn't sought-after.

Not looking up, she made an noncommittal noise in her throat as she thumbed through some manuals he'd left lying around. If he needed anymore proof that she was easy pickings to the right hunter, then he had it.

Sidling up behind her, he felt her stiffen when he laid his hands on either side of her and against the desk she was standing in front of. He could almost see her lips tighten, her muscles pinching in disdain as she spins around to look at him. Her eyes were ash and fire, able to burn down worlds if she wished it, but right then he wanted nothing more than for them to remain on him. He refused to let anyone occupy more space in her mind than him.

He brushed their noses together, a sign of affection among their kind, their lips barely scraping against each other as he did so. In the back of his mind, Hitsugaya could hear the mewlings of his wolf, knowing he'd found a worthy mate to claim. Unfortunately, he had to bite back the desire and instead put his energy into the words he wanted her to obey.

"You will stay away from Jaguerjaquez. Do you understand me?" Toushirou murmured, almost sweet. The way he cupped her cheek and thumbed her soft skin resembled a lover's caress. In reality he wanted to soften her usual defensive demeanor and make her will more malleable.

Her soft features melted under his onslaught, her body becoming boneless as she rested her head in his palm and her body against his. Her fingers found enough strength to tilt his chin towards her and he felt compelled to kiss her.

So he did, a gentle touch that undermined all of the feelings he held back. She nudged back at him, parting her mouth to let out the tiniest whimper, and he felt it in his core. It'd been a long time since Toushirou had wanted anyone so badly, and the first time he wasn't allowed to have them. It was a frustration he took out on her as he slid his tongue against the seam of her lips and it was met with the tentative stroke of her own against his.

And all he could think was how easy it would be to have her right then and there, and no one could stop them. A mating done could never be undone and he so desperately wanted it even as he dragged himself away, searching for the otherworldly scent beneath her human one. It all seemed to go to plan, a simple persuasion that any other creature would've happily carried out.

But even as Karin nuzzled the bottom of his chin, her words are anything but complacent. "Next time, you'll remember not to tell me what to do, won't you, Hitsugaya?"

Her eyes burned bright when she looked up at him as she tugged herself away and grabbed her things. She didn't look back as she left, nor did he have the strength to watch her go. All he could think as he sat on his cluttered table with a reluctant laugh was how perfect a match she was for him.

* * *

 **AN** : Man, I haven't writtten so much in one sitting in a while. I wrote about half of it last night because I just sat down and refused to do anything else. I was weirdly productive. Which is also why it's quite a bit longer as well so hooray! :) I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review down below if you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading, everybody~ Until next time!


End file.
